


A Series of Fortunate Events

by ArielSakura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Chance Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Restaurant Owner Blaise Zabini
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: Harry and Blaise start running into each other in a variety of interesting ways, Blaise's interest is piqued by the attitude and behaviour of the Man-Who-Conquered.





	1. But I Like Her Biscuits!

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post this as I thought you guys might enjoy it! I've got a few chapters now and a general idea of where I want this to head. This story I think will be fairly short and the chapters will reflect that. Hope you like it!!

Harry hurried down a corridor of the Ministry, throwing looks over his shoulder as he went. He spotted a mostly unused door and slipped inside, casting several very strong locking charms. He turned around and sagged against the door, sighing in relief. She wouldn’t find him here, it was too close to the Minister's office, hopefully, she wouldn’t think to come this far. Opening his eyes he saw he wasn’t the only one in the room as he had previously thought. Sitting in one of the armchairs was a gorgeous dark-skinned man who looked vaguely familiar. Harry cocked his head slightly to the side trying to place him, his eyes raked over the muscular body that was hidden beneath a grey tailored suit and darker outer robes. It wasn’t until he saw the emerald tie pin that it twigged. “Zabini,” he said, “What are you doing here?”

The Slytherin Alumna inclined his head in greeting, “I’m waiting on the Minister. We have a lunch reservation, he asked me to wait as he was running a little behind.” His rich voice sent a shiver down Harry’s spine, “though I think now I might be the one running late if you do not take those charms from the door.”

Harry looked at the door he was still leaning on, “er, right, sorry about that,” he waved his wand at the door again and took down the locking charms.  Turning back he came into the room and flopped down comfortably onto one of the couches provided.

They sat in silence for a moment, Harry had his eyes closed and his head resting on the back of the couch. “So is there a reason why you ran in here like your robes were lit with fiendfyre?” asked Zabini after a beat.

Harry visibly shuddered, “I’m hiding from my secretary,” he replied.

“Your secretary?” the darker man asked, disbelief seeping into his voice, Harry nodded, “the Great Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Vanquisher of the Dark Lord, Head Auror and Lead Hit-Wizard, is hiding from his secretary?”

Harry snorted, “I’d take Voldemort over Emmanuella Jenkins any day.”

Zabini raised an eyebrow, though Potter didn’t see it, “why don’t you just fire her? Surely that’s within your control?”

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the ex-Slytherin, with a smile playing on his lips, “you’ve never tried her chocolate raisin biscuits, plus she’s amazingly efficient, I don’t really know what I’d do without her.”

Zabini looked at Potter puzzled, “so then why are you hiding from her?”

Harry shuddered again and looking towards the door before leaning forward a bit, he dropped his voice and said in a horrified whisper, “she’s trying to make me try on dress robes.” He sat back once again and in a more normal tone continued, “despite the fact she already has my sizing and I have more than enough robes already, she insisting on new ones for that stupid ministry gala in a month.”

“You mean the Ministry Gala that is held every year to commemorate your defeat of You-Know-Who?”

“That’s the one,” Harry replied.

“You don’t want to go?” Zabini asked the obvious question, finding Potter to be quite intriguing.

“Not if I can help it, they expect me to kiss arse, shake every hand and someone  _always_  asks me to dance,” Harry moaned.

Zabini snorted delicately, “Your dancing hasn’t improved then since the Yule Ball I take it.”

Harry folded his arms across his chest, “s’not like I’ve exactly had the time for  _dancing lessons_. As you said, I am Head Auror and a Hit-Wizard, I’ve had more important things on my mind.” he said obstinately.

“Or you’ve yet to find the correct partner to dance with,” Zabini pointed out.

Harry smirked at him, “is that an offer?” Before Zabini could formulate a reply, the door opened and the Minister's personal secretary poked her head around the door.

“Mr Zabini, Minister Shacklebolt is ready for you now. Oh, Harry, Emma’s looking for you, shall I tell her where you are?” She asked with a cheeky grin.

“You do that Gracie, and I’ll make sure the Weasley Twins target you as their latest unsuspecting product tester.” Harry told her, “I’d like to enjoy what’s left of my lunch break, thank you.” Gracie laughed and left the room.

Zabini stood and smoothed his robes, “well Potter, it’s been.. interesting.”

Harry flashed him a smile before spinning on the sofa to lay down on it, “likewise, Zabini,” he said closing his eyes and for all intents and purposes, appeared to go to sleep. Zabini shook his head at the conundrum that was Potter and left to have lunch with the Minister of Magic.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry was back at his desk that afternoon when a beautiful barn owl swooped in through his window. It held its leg out to Harry imperiously and waited for him to take it. Harry grabbed an owl treat from the jar he kept on his desk and gave it to the owl as he untied the twine holding the letter. “Well, you’re a beauty aren’t you?” he asked admiringly, feeling the painful squeeze in his heart that was Hedwig. He still hadn’t replaced his beloved owl and whenever he saw a fine specimen like this one, it reminded him of her. The owl flew off after he took the letter and he watched it soar for a moment before turning to the message. He cast the standard charms and diagnostics spells to ensure it wasn’t hexed or booby-trapped and then opened it. He didn’t recognise the handwriting at first glance and was surprised at the signature he found on the bottom. Intrigued he read the entirety.

  
  
_Greetings Potter,_

_It occurred to me afterwards that you don’t have your own personal tailor if your assistant is trying to fill that role as well. Might I suggest my own? His name is Marvolo Titchings. His premise is just off the main thoroughfare in Hogsmeade. Next to Schrivenschafts. He is well known for being able to accommodate even the most, well let’s say.. impatient customers. I’m sure you’ll find him more than amenable to your needs._

_Regards_

_B. Zabini_

 

Harry snorted at the impatient remark, he could tell Zabini meant it humorously. He looked the letter over again and could see nothing that wasn’t meant as a helpful correspondence. Shrugging he tore a piece of parchment from his roll and wrote a quick letter to Mr Titchings asking for an appointment. He called for Kreacher and after ensuring he knew the location of the shop sent him for a reply. When it came Harry was surprised at both the speed it was returned in and also the reply. Mr Titchings had an appointment that very afternoon at 5 pm and would be ‘available to Mr Potter’ for as long as he required. Harry sent Kreacher back to tell the man he would be there and then carried on with his work.


	2. Bathroom Emergency!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a sudden need to visit the bathroom and receives some unexpected help

The next time Blaise saw Harry he happened to be on his way out of the men’s bathroom at the Ministry when Potter barged through the door and leant on it, panting slightly. “Zabini! What are you doing here?” Blaise had his hand still outstretched to reach for the door when this happened, so they were, in fact, very close. Blaise pulled his hand back and raised an amused eyebrow, “I was dropping off some parchmentwork to the Department of Magical Imports and Exports. What are you doing? Hiding from your secretary again?”

Harry chuckled, “the press actually,” he replied, “bloody pests won’t leave me alone.”

“Oh?” Blaise asked, “and why’s that?”

“We finally caught Rodolphus Lestrange, and they want me to give a statement,” Harry told him.

“Surely that is within your job description though? And why wouldn’t you want the world to know you have finally caught the murdering bastard?” Blaise asked slightly confused.

Harry grimaced, “I do want everyone to know, it’s just the press twist my words and don’t allow me to answer. I need to get back to my desk so I can write a formal statement. That way they have to print it verbatim and the team responsible will get the credit.”

“You weren’t the one to catch him?” questioned Blaise.

Harry shook his head, “not really, I got a lead and together with the team that I took, tracked him down. He and I duelled yes, but it was really the others that caught him. Seamus cast the disarming curse, Marcus, the stunner and incarcerus and Ernie was the one who handcuffed him and brought him in. I just distracted Lestrange.” Blaise was stunned at Harry’s modesty.

“Right, and duelling with a powerful wizard who had no intention of being taken alive is nothing, is it?” Harry shrugged again, Blaise blinked and decided to change the subject, “so how do you propose on getting out of here unnoticed?”

Harry just suddenly seemed to realise exactly where he was and Blaise saw his cheeks redden slightly as his mind worked. “Right, erm, I’ll become invisible and follow you out. They didn’t see me come in here, so they shouldn’t be looking for me to come out.”

Blaise raised both eyebrows this time and with a smirk, he said, “and what if someone spots the disillusionment charm and cancels it? It might look as though we’re having some sort of clandestine affair.” He watched as the colour on Potters cheeks got darker, that was interesting.

Potter patted his robe pockets and pulled out an invisibility cloak, “I’m good,” he said as he covered himself. Blaise was impressed with the cloak, it was obviously very high quality, he couldn’t see anything even as close as he was and there was usually some distortion from the charms used to make the cloaks.

Shrugging, Blaise nodded, “very well, but this is assuming I’ll go along with your plan,” he said as he leant sideways on the wall next to them, crossing his legs at the ankle.

The hood of the cloak popped off and he saw the confusion in Potters eyes before the messy-haired man chuckled, “right, Slytherin, of course, can’t do anything out of the goodness of your hearts.”

Blaise arched an eyebrow, “Gryffindor, thinking that anyone _would_ help out of the goodness of their heart when they can use a situation to their advantage.”

“Oh?” asked Harry in a teasing tone, “so are you saying you’re not a good person? I am Head Auror you know, might want to watch what you say.”

Blaise let a wicked smile curve his lips, “oh I can be very, very good, on occasion.” He watched as Harry swallowed heavily.

“Er, right, well what did you have in mind?” he asked, his voice coming out a little breathless.

Blaise pushed off the wall and stepped closer, Harry had to tilt his head back to see his face properly, cursing his height for what had to be close to the millionth time. The silence stretched between them for a long moment before Blaise said, “a future favour.”

Harry's eyebrows snapped together in anger, “I’m not agreeing to that,” he said but before he could go further Blaise interrupted.

“Nothing that would compromise your reputation or your job, I’ll promise to ask nothing of you in your professional capacity.” Harry searched his eyes for a moment, he must have seen something as he relaxed and nodded and flipped up his hood. “Well, after me then, I suppose,” Blaise said, and with another wicked smile he leant towards where the Head Auror was standing. His arm reaching out, he heard a sharp intake of breath as his face and body came close enough to feel the heat coming from the other man. He could smell the tantalizing scent of male aftershave and scent that must be uniquely Harry Potter. His hand moved past the other man and grasped the door handle, twisting he pushed the door open and stepped around the place where Harry was standing and walked into the corridor. He held the door for a moment with his elbow as he pretended to smooth his robes, he felt it when Potter brushed past him and nodded minutely at the muttered thanks. Turning towards the main entrance he left the ministry. 


	3. Coffee Shop Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise is jealous of Harry's date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GO BACK AND REREAD CHAPTER 2! I have edited the story and inserted a new chapter!

Blaise was just walking out of his favourite café run by the enterprising Hannah Longbottom, nee Abbot, clutching a large triple shot cappuccino. He had been working some very long hours lately and found he needed the boost in the mornings. Stepping out of the door he was immediately jostled as someone ran into him, spilling his entire coffee down the front of his robes.

“Oh, Merlin! I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking.. Zabini?”

Blaise looked up from where he was trying to mop up the mess to the familiar voice of Potter. He arched an eyebrow at the dark-haired man who was wearing entirely muggle clothes. Dark, fitted jeans, light grey round-collared shirt and a leather jacket completed his outfit.

“Here, let me,” Harry said, aiming his wand at Zabini’s attire and cleaning it of coffee. “I really am sorry, I was in a bit of a hurry. Let me buy you a new one as an apology.”

Blaise inclined his head at the offer and stepped back inside the café, “why are you in a hurry this time Potter? Hot date?”

Harry flashed him a grin as he followed him inside, “something like that.” Blaise wondered for a moment why his stomach clenched uncomfortably at the thought. “Hannah!” Harry called out in greeting, as he walked quickly up to the counter.

“Harry,” replied the blonde, smiling back at him, she glanced at Blaise who was now coffeeless and chuckled, “you didn’t spill another customer’s coffee in your eagerness to come in did you?”

Harry ran a hand through his hair sheepishly as he shrugged, “you know me, can’t wait to see my precious girl.”

Hannah laughed again, “she’s upstairs waiting for you. You’d better hurry before she thinks you’ve stood her up again.”

Harry grimaced, “I didn’t mean to cancel last time, we had a case..”

Hannah interrupted him, “I know that, and she knows that, but she’s still terribly excited about today.”

Harry nodded before looking back at Blaise, “I am sorry again, Hannah will fix you up another drink. I need to get going though. I’m sure we’ll run into each other again,” he finished with a small grin.

Blaise returned the smile with a smirk of his own, “of that I have no doubt, Potter. Perhaps though next time, you can check to see if I’m holding a hot beverage?” Harry blushed and nodded and then quickly bolted up the stairs.

Hannah surreptitiously watched Blaise watching Harry as she prepared his coffee again and decided to tease him a little. “Sorry about Harry’s abruptness, it’s just he’s a little eager for today. He’s had to put this outing off a few times now and he hates disappointing her.”

“Oh?” Blaise asked, his eyes leaving the staircase and trying to feign disinterest in the topic.

Hannah nodded, “Yes, they’ve had this planned for months now, but something always seems to come up.” She said as she handed him the fresh coffee cup.

“Right,” replied Blaise, as he took the cup from Hannah he wondered how long he could get away with lingering in the café. Deciding that he really couldn’t as he’d been on his way out already, he thanked her and left. He quickly walked across the street and noticing a second-hand bookstore across the road, decided to peruse the titles as he waited to see if Harry would make an appearance. He had almost finished his coffee when the bell of the café chimed cheerfully. Blaise glanced up to see Potter exit the café with a little blonde girl, who was the spitting image of the woman he had made his coffee every morning for the last few weeks. She couldn’t be more than three or four years old, the realisation that she was Longbottom’s daughter caused something inside him to relax. He watched Potter swing her up onto his shoulders and walk down the street towards the apparation point.

Vanishing his now empty coffee cup, he resumed his walk down the street whistling a jaunty little tune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So review?
> 
> Reviews and kudos are love!   
> :D   
> xx


	4. The Ministry Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise and Harry meet at the Ministry Gala, Blaise gets Harry to open up a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed a break from writing 'Maybe They Did Know What They Were Doing' so I decided to revisit this. Hope you like the new update! It's a bit of a longer chapter than the starter ones. I think they will be around this length from now on.

Harry entered the Gala already wincing internally as he saw heads swivel his way. Brushing a hand down his new robes he made his way down the stairs and made a beeline towards the bar and the bushy-brown hair he’d spotted. “Hey Ron, hey Hermione,” he said as approached his two best friends.

“Harry!” Hermione cried as she saw him, pulling him into a quick hug as Ron clapped a hand on his back, “you came! I honestly thought I’d have to leave in a minute to drag you here.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “yeah well, I thought it might be better if you didn’t this time, what, with what happened last year.” Ron snorted remembering the hex Hermione had placed on Harry’s undergarments. They would get tighter and tighter, the further he got away from her. Effectively trapping him within a ten-foot vicinity of the witch.

“Well, if you and Ron would act a bit more like the grown-ups you’re supposed to be. I wouldn’t have to resort to those jealousy charms I found in the Black library now would I?” She said with her hands on her hips and a grin spreading across her face. Harry just rolled his eyes and signalled the bartender for a drink.

Turning back around he made eye-contact with Kingsley, the Minister for Magic’s face becoming predatory as he laid eyes on the Head Auror. “Right, well if you’ll excuse me,” Harry said to his friends, “it’s time to play ‘dodge the politics’.” With that, he dove into the crowd smiling and nodding at everyone he passed, never stopping. That was the trick. ‘Just keep swimming,’ he muttered to himself over and over. For this was exactly what it was like, swimming through dense, shark-infested waters, that if he stopped moving for a second he’d be swallowed up by the crowd and lose his sanity.

Harry soon spotted a safe zone, that is to say, a shadowy corner behind a column that the design team had tried to hide by putting large decorative bushes in front of. Grinning in triumph he glanced over his shoulder to make sure no-one was watching him directly and then he dove between the branches. Sighing gratefully when no-one yelled his name. Taking a sip of the Ogden’s he had been served at the bar, he sighed again and nursed the drink close to his chest.

 

* * *

 

Blaise had been watching Harry from his spot across the room since the shorter man had entered the event. He watched him as he made his way to the bar to greet his friends, and then had watched with an amused smile as the other man smiled and dodged simpering fanatics and politicians. Blaise’s grin had grown wider when he saw Harry furtively dash into a hidden alcove. Draining his drink, he summoned two more from a passing tray and made his way across the room, to confront and tease him for escaping the party.

 

* * *

 

“So, hidden waiting rooms, bathrooms and now hiding behind some bushes?” came a deeply amused voice.

Harry jerked suddenly, his wand slipping down into his hand at the unexpected voice. “Oh, it’s you Zabini,” he said relaxing when he saw the taller man. He wasn’t entirely sure why, but his gut trusted the man.

The darker man chuckled, “indeed it is. You have fast reflexes. Though, it’s a bit hard for me to attack whilst holding two drinks.”

Harry hummed in agreement, “why do you have two drinks? It’s not like they are hard to come by here.”

Blaise held one out, “ah, but I thought perhaps you needed a refill, after all, the less you leave your hiding place, the less likely you’ll be discovered.”

Harry snorted and accepted the drink, when the ring he wore as Head Auror did not alert him to any danger, he took a sip. “Thank you, I was out.” He replied. “How’d you know I was here?” he asked.

“I watched you when you came in,” Blaise replied. “It was amusing to see you head for the nearest place to get away.”

Harry blushed lightly, “yeah well, they don’t really want _me_ here.” He said with a little disgust colouring his tone.

Blaise arched an eyebrow and leaned one shoulder against the wall, crossing his legs at the ankle he said, “oh?”

Harry just looked back at him impassively, “it’s true, they would all notice if I wasn’t here at all. But, now that I am.” He shrugged and took another sip of whiskey. “They can go back to whatever sycophantic, power-hungry conversations though were having and content themselves with brown-nosing everyone they run into.”

“And you intend for that not to be you?” Blaise questioned.

“You got that bloody well right,” Harry said decisively. “It’s not like they listen to anything I have to say anyway, that just talk _at_ you.” He said a sneer covering his face.

Blaise smiled to himself, deciding to change the subject he dragged his eyes rather obviously down Harry’s body and replied, “your robes suit you.”

Harry looked down, a blush staining his cheeks again, “Er, thanks, I um, took your advice. Went and saw that Mr Titchings.”

“Oh?” Blaise asked, prompting Harry to elaborate.

“Yeah, he was really good actually, just asked me what I didn’t like and took my measurements. He only made me try on a few things and then sent me away. Three days later, these rocked up.” Harry brushed another hand over the material, it was rather nice and the robes were comfortable and fit extremely well.

Blaise smiled, “I told you he was good,” he responded as he took another sip of his drink.

“You did,” came the reply and the stood silently for a moment, Harry suddenly very keenly aware of the small space they stood in. He shifted slightly and averted his eyes from the strong gaze of the Slytherin, fiddling with his glass he said, “so, er, what have you been up to since school?” He asked, he was actually quite interested in the other man. Since they’d started running into each other he had found himself thinking about him more and more.

Blaise lifted one shoulder fluidly, “I spent some time travelling. I have family in Italy and I spent a lot of time with them. Learning family recipes from my Nonna.”

“You cook?” Harry said, perking up interestedly.

Blaise inclined his head graciously, “I enjoy cooking, why? Do you?”

Harry nodded vigorously, “yeah, I love to cook, though I rarely get a chance to anymore.” Blaise raised his eyebrow again and Harry was beginning to realise this is what the other man did when he was waiting to hear more. So he continued to speak, relishing the fact that the other man seemed to want to listen. “I learned to cook young,” he said voice a little flat as he recounted why he had learned to cook. “but I loved experimenting, figuring out how things interacted with each other, why certain things tasted different when cooked different ways. It’s nice too, to see people enjoy the food you make. When I was little, I wanted to be a chef when I grew up, own my restaurant and travel the world.”

“What stopped you?” Blaise asked.

Harry snorted, “are you serious? The wizarding world would go mad if I quit being an Auror to become a chef. It’s just not expected.”

“You never really struck me as the type of person to do what was expected of you,” Blaise intoned as he took another sip of his whiskey.

Harry sighed as he leaned heavily against the column, “I’m not really, I just, after the war, I was so busy helping to ‘clean up’ the Death Eaters that it just became my job. I’m good at it too, which is why I have the positions I’m in. But.”

“Your heart’s not in it.” Blaise inferred.

Harry looked at him, “yeah, I guess so. I never thought this would be my life you know? Chasing bad guys all the time, always seeing the horrible side to life.

“Why don’t you get to cook now?” Blaise asked trying to steer the conversation away from unhappy waters.

Harry shrugged, “I don’t have the time, I barely have time to see my godkids let alone cook. When I saw you the other day at Hannah’s I was picking up Lucy, we went to the zoo.” He said with a small smile remembering the fun day they had. “I’d already had to reschedule that outing three times because of different cases. To cook I’d actually have to find the time to stock the fridge with something other than bread, juice and butterbeer.”

Blaise nodded, “what are you doing Friday night?” he asked abruptly.

Harry blinked surprised at the seemingly random question, “er.. nothing at the moment, I’m supposed to have the night rostered off. So unless an urgent case comes up..”

“Perfect,” Blaise said as he pushed off the wall and stepped closer to Harry, “I’ve decided on my favour.” He told the Auror.

Harry bit his lip as he looked up at the taller man, “oh? And what’s that?”

“I’ll owl you the details later, keep the night open for me?” he asked in a low voice, leaning in a little so that they were scant inches apart. He smirked inwardly as he saw bright green eyes dilate and he noticed Harry’s breathing speed up.

Harry managed a stiff nod, “sure,” he said.

Blaise smirked openly then and Harry felt his heart stutter at the sight of it. “Good, I need to go, but I’ll be seeing you soon.”

Harry could only nod mutely as he watched the darker man walk away, his eyes drifting over the man’s broad shoulders and slender waist as he did so. What had he just agreed to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this!   
> Don't forget you can find me on facebook, https://www.facebook.com/ariel.sakura.100  
> Love  
> Ariel  
> xx


	5. Ailleacht Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise calls in his favour, and Harry is more than surprised by the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So once I had finished Chapter 4, Chapter 5 was just begging to be written, you'll see why ;)

Harry was sitting in his office staring absently at the corner of his desk. He was supposed to be going over the reports that his Aurors had handed in to make sure all the information was there, but he just couldn’t find the motivation. He also couldn’t get the conversation he’d had with Zabini out of his head. His mind kept drifting between that and the dreams he had come up with as a child. Groaning he let his head fall back on the back of the seat and he swivelled around to stare out the window. He gazed out the window, staring for a moment at the steadily growing larger black spot in the sky. Realising it was an owl he flicked his wand to open the window. The somewhat familiar owl hooted gratefully and dropped onto his desk. Harry noticed the large package and quickly cast the standard spells before untying it. He gave the owl a treat and it flew off. Harry shrugged, obviously, the owner did not need a reply. Harry untied the string that held the package together and lifted the note that covered the package first.

 

_Friday night at 6 pm floo to this address: Ailleacht Drive  
Dress comfortably._

_Thought you might enjoy this, for when you have the time._

_Blaise Zabini_

 

Harry frowned in confusion at the vague note and laid it aside. Pulling the rest of the wrapping from the parcel he lifted a beautifully illustrated cookbook from Italy. Flicking his wand at the kettle he absently made himself a cup of tea and was lost in the glossy pages for the rest of the afternoon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry stood in front of his fireplace, shifting from foot to foot. Zabini had told him to dress comfortably, but he wasn’t sure what he was dressing for. He’d ended up with a pair of tight-fitting jeans and a long-sleeved Henley t-shirt. Screwing up his nose, he stepped through the flames, calling out his destination as he did so.

Stumbling slightly as he stepped out the other side, Merlin he hated floo’s, he looked around what seemed to be a waiting room. There were large windows along one side of the room and Harry was immediately drawn to the view. It appeared they were high up on some mountaintop that looked out of a deep valley and fields. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” came a rumbling voice from behind him. Harry looked over his shoulder to see Blaise leaning against the doorway.

He looked back out at the setting sun, throwing vibrant, dying colours over the landscape. “Yeah,” he agreed softly, too stunned at the sight to say anything else. He felt Blaise come to stand beside him.

“My father was a developer,” Blaise said after a moment, “I found the deeds and the plans for this place amongst his things a while ago and decided I wanted to build it.” Harry nodded, he bit his lip for a moment as he recalled what little he knew of the other man’s family. It wasn’t much, only what was whispered about his mother in the Auror department.

“So, what’s your favour?” he asked boldly after a moment, turning to face the darker man.

“Come, I’ll show you,” Blaise said, placing a hand on the small of Harry’s back as he led him down a hallway. They entered a large, well lit, commercial kitchen. It was clearly a magical kitchen but Harry could see many muggle utensils and influences as well.

“Wow,” he said, “this is amazing.”

Blaise huffed a little laugh at Harry’s enthusiasm, “I’m glad you think so.”

Harry looked around a little before turning back to Blaise, “so? The favour?”

Blaise shrugged, “I thought we could cook a meal together, you said you hadn’t had a chance to do so in a long time, I have a fully equipped kitchen and fridge.”

Harry frowned, “that sounds more like a favour for me, not for you.”

Blaise moved forward so that he was standing right in front of Harry, “it might appear that way. But, it’s not.”

Harry was still confused, “I don’t understand what you get out of this.”

Blaise let a smirk curl at the corner of his mouth, “the pleasure of your company of course.”

Harry sucked in a breath, “my company?”

Blaise nodded, “you’re intriguing Harry Potter, and not just for what they write about you in the papers. I want to get to know you better. What better way to do that, than to spend time with you in a relaxed setting?”

Harry’s eyes still shone with mild confusion, “okay Zabini, but it hardly seems fair. I’m not really that interesting.”

Blaise chuckled and he leant forward to whisper in Harry’s ear. “Call me Blaise, and let me be the judge of that,” he pulled back and walked to the fridge. Harry was glad as it gave him a moment to breathe. He wasn’t sure why, but Blaise Zabini had the strangest effect on him. He watched as the double doors to the fridge were thrown open, “so, Harry. What do you feel like cooking?”

Harry stepped forward to look at what was inside the refrigerator, spotting numerous items he started pulling things out eagerly. An idea blooming and gaining form as he reached for ingredient after ingredient.

Handing a few things to Blaise as his arms got full Harry eventually let the doors close. Placing the ingredients down on the bench top he moved towards the knives he had seen magically stuck to the wall. “So, what do you want to know?” Harry asked hesitantly, as he thumbed a couple of blades, bringing a few over as Blaise levitated some chopping boards to settle in front of them.

“For starters,” Blaise said as he pulled the onions towards him and started to peel them, “what are we making?” Harry laughed lightly as the trepidation that had been filling him eased. Quickly he informed Blaise of his vision and they set about cooking the meal. They worked surprisingly well together, moving about each other as if they had been doing it for years. Both seemingly knowing where the other was at all times, Harry felt Blaise’s hand on him more than once, a light touch on the hips here as he leaned past to grab some item, an arm brushing past him as he added ingredients, the gentle dabbing of a cloth when the tomato Harry was cutting squirted juice and seeds on his cheek, his laugh had been low and melodious and had sent shivers down Harry’s spine. The touches had felt easy, natural and Harry found himself reciprocating. They chatted about light topics. Blaise telling Harry stories about his travels around the Italian countryside before settling with his family. Harry chiming in with his own comments about his workplace (what he could share) and the success the Weasley twins were having at Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes.

When Blaise had looked quizzically at Harry about why he was talking about the shop so proudly, he replied “I gave the Twins my Tri-Wizard winnings. They started the shop with it. I’ve been their silent partner ever since.”

“That was generous of you,” Blaise commented, “it was a thousand galleons wasn’t it?”

“It wasn’t mine, not really,” Harry said, looking down at the sauce he was currently stirring, memories of taking the cup and the graveyard suddenly filling his head.

Blaise frowned when he noticed the shadows pass over Harry’s face and he stepped closer to the other man, suddenly Harry turned around spoon in hand. He held it up for Blaise to try, “taste?” he asked, and Blaise saw it for the subject change it was. Leaning in he wrapped his lips around the spoon and sucked gently.

Licking his lips, he replied in a low voice as his eyes dropped to look Harry up and down, “magnificent.”

Harry bit his lip as he felt the heat rise up his neck, he turned around and started stirring again. Was Blaise flirting with him? Grabbing hold of the courage that made him so renowned he asked, “are you flirting with me?”

He felt Blaise step up behind him, felt the heat from the taller man’s body set fire to his back, “would it be welcomed if I was?” came the words whispered so close to his ear that Blaise’s breath sent waves of sensation over his skin. Harry turned his face to look into stormy grey eyes. Their lips were inches apart and he could feel electricity building between them. Just as he thought he saw Blaise leaning in the timer for the oven went off. Startling them both and dissipating whatever had just built up.

Harry quickly averted his eyes back to the sauce and took it off the heat before it could bubble over as Blaise pulled the chicken parcels and vegetables from the oven. ‘What was that? Was he about to kiss me? Was I about to _let_ him?’ Harry wondered. They quietly plated up the meals and Blaise levitated them before Harry could pick one up. “This way,” he said as he led Harry back down the hall, past the room Harry had entered and into a large dining area, the walls were completely made of glass to take in the breathtaking scenery. He led Harry out onto a balcony and soon discovered it had many charms placed to protect them from the cold that was bound to be found otherwise. He sat at the small table for two that had been set up and Blaise settled the plates in front of them. He then summoned a bottle of wine and uncorked it. Watching as Blaise poured both Harry and himself a glass, he couldn’t help asking. “So what is this place?”

Blaise arched an eyebrow sardonically, “it’s a restaurant, or, at least I hope it will be.”

“Oh?” Harry asked, wanting this time for Blaise to be the one to talk. He cut into the chicken and moaned lightly as the flavours from the seasoning and the sauce coated his tongue. He felt Blaise watching him and he hurriedly took a sip of the white wine in an attempt to cool his blush.

“Like I said, I found this in my father’s plans and I decided that I wanted to honour him by one day opening this place. I haven’t gotten very far though.”

“How come?” Harry asked interestedly.

“As much as I would no doubt enjoy the business side of running a restaurant, I really only have a flair for Italian cooking. Whilst I love it with a passion, I also know that the business will not stay overly successful for long if I limit myself to the one style of cuisine. I want to be able to offer a changing menu, I also..”

“What?” Harry asked, unaware that he had been hanging on every word. “Well,” Harry looked on with amusement in his eyes as the ever unruffled Slytherin appeared to become flustered.

“It’s nothing. So you said godchildren? As in, more than just Longbottom’s?” Blaise asked, suddenly changing the subject.

Harry shot him a puzzled grin but acquiesced the new topic. “Yeah, so there’s Lucy and Teddy, Edward Lupin.” Harry clarified.

“any relation to Professor Lupin?” asked Blaise.

Harry gave several small nods as he swallowed some more food, “yeah, his son. Remus, Professor Lupin, was sort of like an Uncle to me.” He dragged his fork across his plate making patterns in the sauce, “he married Nymphadora Tonks, and they had Teddy, Remus asked me to be his godfather. They died in the final battle.” He put his fork down and took another sip of wine. He looked up and met warm grey eyes when he felt a hand cover his.

“I’m sorry for your loss, Harry.” Came the emphatic response. Harry bit his lip, the words were the same or similar to what many people had said to him over the years. But this time they seemed to hold more weight. He smiled back in thanks.

“Who looks after Teddy?” Blaise asked after a moment of silence.

“His Grandmother, Andromeda Tonks,” Harry replied.

Blaise nodded, “if I remember my histories correctly, she was a Black? Narcissa Malfoy’s older sister?”

“Yeah, that’s right, she married a muggleborn and they threw her out of the family. But Andy’s amazing, plus after Tonks, she’s the best at helping Teddy control his Metamorphagus powers.” Harry told Blaise.

Blaise smiled, “he’s a metapmorphagi? That must be quite a handful.”

Harry snorted, “you don’t know they half of it, when he was a baby all he could do was change is hair colour. Now, he’s changing body parts into his favourite animals. I took him to a muggle circus once and had to cover him with my invisibility cloak when he morphed his arms into elephant trunks.”

Blaise laughed at the imagery and they passed the next hour chatting amiably about Harry’s godchildren and Blaise’s young nieces and nephews. “I have two sisters,” he told Harry later, “they have always been competitive, but I think this time they are taking it too far. They have three a piece now and Maria has just fallen pregnant again. Gabriella’s starting to get that look in her eye again, I swear I’m going to have to slip a sterilising potion in their food one day.”

Harry laughed again, he hadn’t enjoyed himself this much in a long time. He decided to tell Blaise as much, “good,” said the dark-skinned Italian as he leant forward over the table, “just wait until you have dessert, it’s my Nonna’s secret recipe.”

Harry grinned and leant forwards as well, “how can I say no to a secret recipe?”

Blaise smirked and Harry saw his eyes dart to Harry’s lips before he pulled back and took their plates back to the kitchen. Harry sat back and turned his attention once more to the stunning view, the moon was almost full and the sky was full of stars. He could make out distant shapes in the mountainous outlines and as he stood to lean against one of the railings a soft breeze fluttered his fringe against his forehead. Soaking up the quiet and the peace for a few moments, he turned around when he heard the soft clatter of a plate being set down. Meeting Blaise’s eyes once more he sat quietly, knowing that something had changed, the atmosphere between them felt thicker and more electrifying than before. Harry felt a tingling sensation along his skin as he resumed his seat. Looking down at the table, Harry saw only one plate with a large serving of Tiramisu. His own eyes darted back up to meet the other man’s noting the hesitancy there and the hope, Harry realised this _was_ a date. That Blaise had orchestrated this, possibly from the very time he had asked Harry for the favour. A true smile broke out on Harry’s face and he bit his lip to stop himself from grinning like a loon. Feeling emboldened by his realisation, Harry picked up his spoon and pushed it into the creamy, coffee-flavoured dessert. Holding it aloft he pointed the spoon towards his dining partner. He watched as a flash of relief passed over Blaise’s face and a smile that matched his own spread. Blaise leant forward slowly and, in much the same manner as earlier with the sauce, wrapped his lips seductively around the spoon in Harry’s hand. Harry couldn’t keep back the blush or the sudden feeling of lust he felt watching the other man. Blaise reciprocated Harry’s gesture and they silently continued to feed each other pieces of the cake until it was gone. Harry, so wrapped in the moment as he was, hadn’t noticed the soft swell of music that had started up until his spoon was set down and his hand was taken. “Dance with me?” Blaise asked softly.

“Sure,” Harry said just as softly, not wanting to break the moment, “but I did tell you I’m rubbish at it.”

That drew a soft chuckle from the taller man and Harry soon forgot about how terrible he was at dancing when he found himself tugged tightly into Blaise’s grasp. Blaise placed one hand on Harry’s waist as he held their entwined hands against his chest. Harry’s free hand rested on Blaise’s bicep and they swayed gently back and forth as the music swirled around them like a breeze. Harry wasn’t sure how long they danced, it could have been minutes, it could have been days. All he knew, was that he did not want this night to end. “Neither do I,” murmured Blaise as his head dipped slowly to press his lips against Harry’s.

Apparently, Harry had spoken out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *holds breath*  
> What did you think?


	6. Cancelled Dates, Cancelled Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry was miserable, it had been two weeks since Blaise had sprung that date on him. Two weeks and three cancelled dates. All of them Harry's fault. He told Blaise he was sorry and that he would make it up to the dark-skinned man. But the only response Harry had received to his letters was a short, five-word response. 
> 
> I can take a hint.

Harry was miserable, it had been two weeks since Blaise had sprung that date on him. Two weeks and three cancelled dates. All of them Harry's fault. 

He hadn't meant to cancel so much. But there had been that sudden sting operation on some creature smugglers, then there was an anonymous tip that had led them to Dolohov, one of the few remaining holdouts from Voldemort's Death Eaters and the bastard that cursed Hermione in the Department of Mysteries. 

The last one had been a few nights ago when Harry had taken a nasty curse to the chest from a serial rapist they had finally managed to track down. He had spent the night in St. Mungo's and even though they were able to reverse the curse, they couldn't heal it fully and had to wait for it to heal naturally. Harry hadn't told Blaise the reason why he couldn't make the date, only that he was sorry and would make it up to the dark-skinned man. The only response Harry had received to his letter was a short, five-word response. 

_ I can take a hint. _

That had been three days ago and Blaise had not responded to another one of Harry's letters. 

Seamus, Harry’s right-hand man and Deputy Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement, came in then, with the latest stack of paperwork. Harry sighed heavily. Seamus looked him up and down, “no offence, Harry, but you look like shite.”

“Gee, thanks, Seamus,” Harry said rolling his eyes. 

“What's up?” The Irishman asked, sitting on the corner of Harry’s desk. “Do we need to crack open the emergency firewhiskey?” He asked, jerking his head towards the large bottle enclosed in a glass case with an attached hammer and a sign stating: 

“FOR USE IN THE CASE OF EMERGENCY OR JUST IN CASE”

“No, it's nothing,” Harry muttered as he pulled the stack towards him.

“Clearly,” Seamus replied, “whatever it is that's bothering you, you should just do something about it. You know, like you always do and then either it’ll be fixed and you’ll be right, or it won’t and you’ll be fucked, but you’ll know, so you won’t be miserable and mopey.” Seamus told him.

Harry paused in his notes, about to retort when an idea formed in his mind. He looked up and grinned at Seamus, the Irishman started to look a little uneasy at the mad glint in Harry's eye. “You know what Shae? You're absolutely right. Tell Kingsley I'm taking a personal day.” Harry stood and pulled his Auror robes over his head, leaving him dressed in snug jeans and a long-sleeved jumper. Depositing them on his chair in a rumpled pile, he dragged a hand through his hair in an attempt to make it neater. Failing as always. “If he asks why,” Harry continued, “tell him it was your idea and that you’re in charge until I get back.” He grabbed a handful of floor powder and disappeared to the sound of Seamus’s indignant squawk.

 

* * *

 

Harry appeared in Blaise’s restaurant, suddenly a little unsure of himself. What if Blaise didn't want to see him? What if he wasn't here? He didn't know where else to really look for the man. He walked into the restaurant part and found Blaise sitting with a pretty woman with his colouring, looking at her features, Harry guessed she must be one of Blaise’s sisters. Paperwork was spread out over a large working table between them.

Blaise looked up when he heard Harry clear his throat, his eyes and expression hardened into a Slytherin’s mask and gave nothing away. 

“Erm, sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt anything,” Harry said awkwardly.

The woman looked up and her eyes lit with recognition, though not the usual kind Harry saw from the public. She smirked at Blaise before speaking, her voice musical and teasing, “Nonsense! You’re not interrupting, I was just leaving in any case. Blaise, darling. I love you, and I’ll see you Saturday for brunch.” 

“ _ Gabriella!” _ Blaise hissed as she kissed his cheek. 

“Ciao!” she called back to Blaise as she breezed across the room, when she passed Harry she whispered, “good luck, don’t hurt him.”

Harry blinked at her, slightly stunned as he took in the hard warning in her smiling eyes. He nodded and she returned the gesture before sweeping out the door towards the floo room. Harry turned back to Blaise who he saw was busy organising the papers in front of him into a neat pile. Harry stepped forward, “Blaise, I’m sor-,”

“If you’re here to apologise, there’s no need, Potter. I understood quite well from your letters. If that is all, I have rather a lot of business to attend to.”

Harry winced at the use of his last name, “Blaise, please, let me explain-”

“What is there to explain?” Blaise snarled, whirling to look at Harry. “You've cancelled any chance you had with me when you cancelled those dates. I will not be jerked around on a string at your whim! Once was enough!”

Harry was confused by the last statement, but Blaise's anger had sparked his own. “I had cases! I didn't mean to cancel! I didn't WANT to! It was lucky that I even bloody well remembered to send you an owl! Usually, Emmanuella has to send my family missives to let them know when I won't be there!”

“So, what? I should feel flattered that you deigned to think of me?” Blaise snipped, despite feeling that exact way.

“Yes, no, I don't know! I haven't been able to STOP thinking about you!” Harry cried out. That drew Blaise up short and Harry took advantage of his sudden silence. “This is why I don’t date, well it’s part of the reason at least. I told you, I barely have time to  _ shop _ , let alone  _ date! _ I cancel on my godchildren more than I get to see them! I wanted to see you. I  _ still _ want to see you! Even though it's extremely selfish of me because I  _ know _ it will mean more cancelled dates in the future. I  _ know _ that it means I'll probably hurt you because of that, but I want you. More than I've wanted anything else. I left work today just so I could see you, so I could explain.. Blaise, please, I really am sorry.” 

Blaise was silent as Harry stood there biting his lip. He didn't know exactly what had come over him, but he wanted to make everything right between them. Wanted to be able to see Blaise again.

“What’s the other reason?” Harry’s brow furrowed in confusion and Blaise elaborated, “you said that not having the time to date was one reason, what’s the other?”

“Oh, erm,” Harry flushed, he looked down at his shoes, all of a sudden finding his laces very interesting, “I, there’s never, really been anyone that I’ve felt attracted to, that’s ever made me feel like I do when I’m with you,” he mumbled. 

Blaise stepped forward tentatively, “But you’re attracted to me? You want me?” He asked his voice rough with emotion. Harry didn’t know what to say so he just nodded, head still lowered bashfully. 

Suddenly, his weren’t the only shoes he could see, and he could feel the heat from Blaise’s body in front of him. He swallowed and looked up, feeling very vulnerable at that moment. Blaise’s eyes searched for something in Harry’s face and he seemed to find it after a minute. “I thought that you might have regretted the other night, that you didn’t want to pursue a relationship with me. I mean, you’ve never outed yourself, I thought that maybe, in the light of day, you had changed your mind.” 

Harry looked at Blaise and saw the shadow of hurt in his eyes, old pain, that Harry realised had nothing to do with him. He closed the little distance there was between them. “No, Blaise. I don’t lie, or say things I don’t mean. I haven’t said anything about my sexuality to the press in the past, because frankly, it’s none of their business. If, if you want us to be something. If you’ll have me, I’ll have no problem telling people though. I’m,” he grinned wryly, “I’m a bit of a possessive bastard. I’d want people to know we’re together. If that’s what you want that is.” He said, nerves suddenly returning as he put himself on the line. 

Blaise’s face lit up at Harry’s declaration and he swooped down to capture Harry’s lips in a frenzied kiss. Harry gasped at the sudden onslaught but pressed back just as eagerly. His hands going around Blaise’s neck as he pulled him in closer. The kiss escalating as they brought their tongues into play. Blaise’s hands were on Harry’s back, as he guided the shorter man towards the table. Harry felt the table bump against his rear and Blaise’s hands slid down to grip his thighs, hoisting him onto the higher surface so that their faces were on level. Harry parted his legs so that Blaise could stand between them, never once did they stop their frantic kissing. 

Harry managed to pull back for just a second, gasping for breath as Blaise turned his mouth to suck marks into Harry’s neck. “So, I guess, does this mean? Are we?” He couldn’t complete his sentences as Blaise’s ministrations gave leave to his senses. 

Blaise claimed his mouth again, tongue penetrating to stroke and slide against Harry’s. He broke the kiss to speak, his lips moving against Harry’s. “Boyfriends, paramours, lovers. Whatever you want to call it. I want it, I want you. Even if it means more cancelled dates. I don’t care. So long as you want me too.” Harry pressed their lips back together with a pleased moan. Blaise just as eager to taste him as he returned the sentiment. 

Blaise’s hands moved from Harry’s thighs to slide up under his shirt, Harry jerked back and hissed as Blaise unknowingly touched the wound from the other night. Blaise pulled away concerned. “What is it?”

“Nothing, I just took a curse meant for a victim the other night, it’s fine, Blaise.” Harry moved to continue the kissing, but Blaise wasn’t going to be distracted. He bent down and lifted Harry’s shirt. He sucked in a breath when he saw the ugly wound. 

“Why haven’t you been to a Healer?” he asked, his eyes filled with worry and a hint of anger. 

“I have been,” Harry sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to get away with not telling Blaise about it. “I was in Mungo’s all night, Tuesday. They were able to stop the curse, but as soon as they applied healing magic, it would start again. They said once it’s healed it won’t be an issue, but that it will just have to heal naturally. I have a cream for it, to keep it from getting infected and stuff.” He shrugged. 

Blaise looked back at the wound, gently tracing along its, “Tuesday night?” he asked softly. 

“Erm, yeah, it’s why I couldn’t make our last date,” Harry told him. Blaise shut his eyes, a pained expression on his face. “Hey, what’s with the look?” Harry asked him, putting a gentle hand on Blaise’s cheek in concern. 

“You were in St Mungo’s, grievously hurt and I was sitting here, thinking, well, not very nice things, about what it meant that you were cancelling on me again. Coming to the wrong conclusions.” He took a breath and continued, “I was involved with someone, a long time ago, and he, used me.” Blaise spat. “As an experiment for his sexuality, as a convenient lay. I was too young and enamoured to see it for what it was at the time. It hurt me, a great deal more than I like to admit, when I figured it out. When I asked him why no-one knew we were a couple. He, laughed at me, he found it  _ amusing  _ that I had thought we were anything more than sex.” Harry’s face was stony as he listened to Blaise, though he never removed his hand from the darker man’s face. “I promised myself I wouldn’t let myself get into that position again and when you kept cancelling our dates, ones set in public places..” he trailed off, voice vulnerable as he looked at Harry. 

Harry leant forward and pressed their lips together chastely, “I’m sorry,” he murmured. “For what happened to you and for reminding you of that with my actions. For what it’s worth, I’d like to gut the bastard who thought he could do that to you, he obviously doesn’t realise what he’s missing.” The corner of Blaise’s mouth lifted in a hint of a smile. “But,” Harry grinned back, “his loss is my magnificent gain.”

“Magnificent hey?” Blaise smirked, his usual confident facade back in place. 

Harry smirked back at him, “I shouldn’t need to stroke your ego, I’m sure you own a mirror. Though there are a few other things I can think of that back up my claim.”

“Oh?” 

Harry hummed, “your kissing technique for one,” he teased, leaning forwards.

Blaise’s smirk grew, “maybe I should show you a few other techniques.” 

“Maybe you should,” Harry replied as their lips touched and their passion spiked again. Harry pulled Blaise down with him, so the taller man was bent over the table. Harry’s back flat against the surface as their hands skated over each other. Harry had just started to slide one under Blaise’s shirt when the table gave way under them. 

They fell heavily on to the carpeted floor, parchments billowing around them. Harry wheezing slightly from where his breath had been knocked out of him. Blaise had managed to catch himself on his forearms, but Harry’s own impact with the ground hadn’t been softened.

“Merlin! Are you alright?” asked Blaise worriedly as he sat up, hovering over Harry.

“Fine, fine,” Harry rasped lightly, as he pushed himself into a sitting position, “I’ve had a lot worse than a little fall, are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Blaise replied, “never going to trust my sister’s conjuration again, but fine.”

“Good,” Harry replied moving to straddle Blaise’s lap. “Because if that’s the case, and you don’t actually have ‘ _ rather a lot of business to attend to’  _ I’d like to take you out for dinner and then maybe a movie.”

Blaise smiled at him, “mmm.. that does sound good, but don’t you have to go back to work?”

Harry smirked, “nah, I’m taking a personal day. Left Seamus in charge and I trained him, so, everything should run as smoothly as if I was there.” 

Blaise raised an inquisitive eyebrow, “should?”

Harry shrugged, “it’s Seamus, he could burn the place down.” Harry grinned mischievously, “then I wouldn’t have to go in at all!” 

Blaise was silent for a moment, staring disbelievingly at Harry, before he burst out into laughter, Harry quickly joining him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this little chap!! :D
> 
> Love you all,  
> ArielSakura  
> xoxo


	7. A Good Way to Start Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kingsley orders Harry on vacation when he discovers he is dating Blaise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took too long in coming out. Like way too long. I have no excuses. I am sorry. Please enjoy some smut and forgive me.

Harry was once more sitting in his office, spinning idly in his chair. He was supposed to be reviewing the latest bi-monthly scans of Auror’s wands, but all he could think about was the spell Blaise had shown him the previous night. How when you twisted your wand in  _ just _ the right way, you could make frosting twirl into perfect little peaks. 

They’d had rather a lot of fun getting it right and the only thing that had stopped Harry from licking a failed attempt off Blaise’s cheek was Teddy. Harry’s godson had spent the evening ‘helping’ them by taste-testing all of their attempts. 

It had been one of the best nights of Harry’s life. 

He sat forward and picked up another boring report when there was a knock on his door. 

“Oh, thank Merlin,” he muttered. “Come in!” 

Emmanuella stuck her head around the door. “The Minister wants to see you, Harry, right away.” 

Harry jumped up, “Thanks, Emma, you’re a lifesaver.” He said as he hurried out the door. 

She raised a speculative eyebrow after him and then went to prepare some  _ very _ important paperwork. If her suspicions were correct, she had best get everything in order, and that included herself.

 

* * *

 

Harry breezed passed Gracie and knocked on Kingsley’s door before letting himself in. 

“Ah, Harry. Good to see you. Sit down.” The bald man said, gesturing to a seat in front of his desk.

Harry sat and waited for Kingsley to tell him why he had been summoned. 

“So, the Auror department is doing well.” Kingsley began. 

Harry nodded. 

“And the last Death Eater has been caught.” 

Harry nodded again. 

“And you’re dating my nephew.”

Harry had begun nodding at the dating comment, caught up as he was in the flow and froze as he processed Kingsley words. 

“Erm.. nephew?” He asked weakly. 

Kingsley picked up the copy of the Prophet he had on his desk and unfolded it to show the picture of Harry and Blaise kissing outside a restaurant in. Harry couldn’t hold back his smile as he thought of Blaise and the memory of their first public date.

 

* * *

 

They had just finished dinner at a cafe that Fortescue’s son had opened up on Flitterbloom Way. They were making their way back out onto the street so that they could apparate into Muggle London and catch a film when they were spotted by paparazzi. 

Harry had seen that despite his words and assurances in Blaise’s restaurant, there were still some doubts in his eyes. So to reassure him, Harry had taken his hand and tugged him down into a kiss, right there on the pavement.

Blaise had been tense at first. But he soon relaxed despite the squawks of shock and excitement coming from the paparazzi. 

“Quite a way to come out,” Blaise had murmured against Harry’s lips when they pulled apart. 

Harry shrugged, “I would need to one way or another and this way I get to lay claim you too. Plus, no pointless speculation or rumour mongering. It’s obvious now that we’re an item.”

Blaise had smiled beautifully at him for that and pulled Harry up for another kiss, apparating them away as the vultures descended.

 

* * *

 

That had been three days ago and Harry had spent every night in Blaise’s presence since. Work no longer seemed so important as to keep him at his desk until he was too tired to see straight.

Kingsley lay the paper back on his desk and the movement brought Harry out of his reminiscence.

“Erm..” He said again, “Blaise and I are dating, yes.”

Kingsley only arched a brow at him and Harry found himself feeling like a teenager meeting the parents for the first time and he could not stop himself from babbling. 

“Um, well, you see. We just sort of started bumping into one another, and I spilt coffee on him, then he tricked me into a date at the ball, and we had a bit of a misunderstanding but we’ve sorted that out now, and we agreed to start seeing each other properly and he’s even met Teddy and I met Gabriella, sort of. She’s terrible at conjuration by the way. And I really do care for him and-”

Kingsley held up a hand for Harry to stop and Harry clamped his jaw shut. 

“Blaise is very important to me, Harry. I’ve no children of my own and so I shared my sister’s when her husband, Blaise’s father, passed.” Harry nodded as Kingsley paused, “I want more for him than whatever hours you can spare after work.”

Harry opened his mouth to make an objection but Kingsley was already ploughing ahead. 

“I want you to take some time off. At least a week. You have more than enough vacation time and Finnegan is capable of taking on your role. Take that time to see if a serious relationship with my nephew is something you can do. I hold great affection for you, Harry. You know that.”

“Yes,” Harry said, feeling the need to at least verbalise his acknowledgement. He and Kingsley had worked too closely since he was a teenager for them not to have more than a purely professional relationship. 

“I also want you to take this time for yourself, Harry. Find out what is you want. And do not hurt my nephew in the process.” 

Kingsley’s eyes were full of warning and dark promises. Harry knew that Kingsley didn’t care one whit for who he was to the public and that usually comforted Harry. Not this time though, he didn’t want to find out what might happen if he hurt Blaise. 

He swallowed and thought over what Kingsley had asked of him. He hadn’t really given any thought to taking vacation time. But it did sound like a good idea. Kingsley was right, the Death Eaters were all caught now.. he could spend some time with Teddy and Lucy, and a lot more time with Blaise. If the man didn’t object to his presence.

“I’ll do it.” He said decisively and Kingsley smiled at him. Harry was relieved to see the smile was his normal one. He stood to leave and his hand was on the doorknob when Kingsley called out to him. 

“Oh, and I expect I’ll be seeing you at the family brunch on Saturday?” He phrased it as a question. But Harry heard the order in his tone and he nodded before hastily slipping out the door.

He made his way to his office and informed Seamus and Emma of his vacation time. He spent the remainder of the afternoon with Seamus, catching him up on where Harry was with everything. 

When he finally left for the day and the indeterminable future, Harry didn't really understand Emma’s knowing smile, nor her good luck hug. But he shrugged it off for now and instead focused on what he was going to do when got home.

 

* * *

 

Harry had immediately flooed home to Grimmauld and quickly gotten changed before he apparated to a local fresh air market he was fond of, on those rare occasions he went out to buy food. He had the thought of cooking something at home for Blaise. 

He spent half an hour picking over the local produce and flirting with the little old ladies who ran the stalls. There was one half-blood witch amongst the muggle old ladies and she teased him mercilessly about Blaise. The other ladies hearing that Harry had a man, quickly joined her and Harry arrived home with two bags of groceries and a furious blush. 

He sent his Patronus to Blaise, still never having had the heart to replace Hedwig, and set about preparing the meal.

 

* * *

 

Blaise arrived an hour later, flooing directly into the remodelled kitchen. Harry turned and he became stuck on his greeting as he watched Blaise’s long fingers unlatch his travelling cloak and hang it on a peg by the fire. Old Gertie’s words playing in his head, along with her wicked cackle. 

_ “Does he have long fingers? I love a man with long fingers. Especially when he knows what to be doing with them. You know what they say about lads with long fingers, ladies!”  _

The answering titters and giggles from the elderly matrons turned Harry’s cheeks red even now, hours later, but it had been their teasing questions to get him to confirm the theory that had him fleeing their company. 

It wasn’t like Harry could answer them anyway. He’d never seen Blaise with his shoes off, let alone his pants. He couldn’t connect the dots for them. Not that he wanted to. Well, he did want to, with Blaise, not them. His jumbled thoughts leaving him with horrifying thoughts of hetero acts with old women. 

He shook himself hard and heard Blaise chuckling. 

“What’s got that look on your face, Harry?” He murmured as he drew close to kiss him in greeting. 

The soft contact of his lips on Harry’s clearing his thoughts and relaxing his posture. 

“You don’t want to know,” Harry told him as they drew apart.

Blaise raised an eyebrow, “I always want to know what you’re thinking.” 

Harry grinned back at him, “That’s sweet, a little sappy, but I like it.” Harry raised himself onto his toes and kissed Blaise again. “Trust me when I tell you that you don’t want to know though. It’s just silly thoughts.” 

Blaise returned the kiss and then tried to help Harry finish off the meal. Harry quickly admonished him and sat him at the table while he put the finishing touches on the stuffed peppers and rested the steaks. Blaise filled Harry in about his day as he set about creating a sauce to compliment the meal.

“-and I’m having problems filling some of my positions, I interviewed twenty people today, Harry. Twenty. All I came out with was two waiters.” Blaise sighed and sipped from the glass of red he had poured as Harry plated up. 

Harry came to place the plates on the table and sat across from Blaise. “I’m sorry, what positions have you still got to fill?”

Blaise poured Harry’s wine and replied, “There’s the other chef position and the maitre d’. I wouldn’t mind another waiter or two either.”

Harry nodded as he cut into his steak. 

Blaise followed his example and moaned as the steak touched his tongue. “Merlin, Harry. This is exquisite.” He said once he had swallowed his mouthful. 

Harry blushed and waved off his compliment. “So, what was wrong with your candidates?” he asked. 

“Some were just too inexperienced, I want someone who already knows what they’re doing. I don’t want to have to teach someone. There’s a difference between exploring techniques and not knowing how often you should stir a sauce.” 

Harry winced as Blaise told him the story of how one applicant had started a bearnaise sauce to simmer and then entirely forgotten about it as he fiddled with getting ‘just the right amount of spice’ on his chicken. 

“-Oh, and then there was the chap who couldn’t shut up about the importance of only using wines specific to the regions in which they originated. I swear he almost had a heart attack then there when I showed him the wine list, especially when he saw the Shiraz section.” 

“But,” Harry began, “The Barossa Valley has some of the finest Shiraz in the world! Grant Burge, Peter Lehmann, The Penfold’s Bin 150 in particular-” 

Harry stopped short as Blaise shook his head, “He wouldn’t even try it. Believe me, I opened a bottle for him and he sneered about subpar grapes grown by convicts and he left!”

Harry muttered about wine snobs and took a swig of the wine Blaise had brought over. He couldn’t help but look at the bottle now and snorted as he read the label, ‘Cat Amongst the Pigeons’ indeed. 

“Then one of them turned out to be a reporter, I figured that out pretty quickly when he couldn’t stop asking about you and thought that garnish was a type meat.”

Harry looked up quickly then, his fork quickly dropping back down to his plate. “Oh Blaise, I’m so so-”

Blaise shook his head quickly and covered one of Harry’s hands with his own. “Harry, if I couldn’t handle nosy reporters I wouldn’t have begun dating you. It’s okay, I’m not upset. I very quickly bounced his arse back through the floo and then changed the password.”

“Still-”

“No. You have nothing to apologise for.”

“But-”

Blaise fixed him with a warning glare and Harry sighed, “Alright, alright,” he muttered. 

Blaise nodded and after giving Harry’s hand a squeeze, returned to his meal, “So tell me about your day.”

“Well, it was rather boring actually, right up until I got ‘the talk’ from your Uncle. You never mentioned you were related to Kingsley. It makes sense now why you were having lunch with him the first time we ran into one another.” Harry replied raising his eyebrows at Blaise. 

Blaise grimaced, “Ah, do I need to apologise? He wasn’t too overbearing I hope? Uncle Kings is quite protective of us.”

Harry snorted, “he ‘invited’ me to Saturday brunch and he ordered me to take a vacation.” 

Blaise’s eyebrows shot up. “He ordered you on vacation?”

Harry took another sip of wine and nodded, “Yeah, he said I’ve been working too hard and that he’s been to make me take some time off for a while now.”

“So what are you going to do with it?” Blaise asked. 

“Spend some time with Teddy and Lucy, and with you?” Harry asked hesitantly. 

Blaise’s wide grin was all he needed for an answer. They finished their meal, talking about small inconsequential things like the linens Blaise had ordered for the restaurant and where Harry was going to take Lucy and Teddy. They moved to the living room with the bottle of wine and left the dishes under a spell to clean themselves. 

They sat curled on the sofa in front of the fire talking softly and enjoying one another's presence.

 

* * *

 

Harry set his glass done with a clink of finality and Blaise looked at him curiously. Harry moved closer to Blaise and slid into his lap. Blaise’s casual curiosity became something much more focused as Harry leant down to kiss him. 

Blaise’s hands gripped his hips and his mouth opened under Harry’s as they let themselves loose in the moment. Harry groaned when he felt one of Blaise’s hands trail up his back to wind itself in his hair, tugging lightly on it to manipulate Harry into a position that pulled them tighter against one another. 

Harry rolled his hips down onto Blaise and felt his arousal at their actions. He gasped and pulled back, breathing shakily as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Come upstairs with me.” Harry tried to make it a question, he did, but it came out as more of a plea. 

“Gods,  _ yes _ ,” Blaise answered before Harry could be embarrassed by it though and their mouths were sealed together once more. 

Harry scrambled out of the low lounge and he pulled Blaise with him towards the stairs. Blaise pushed him against the wall before the could begin to climb and Harry felt his hands roam all over before settling on his arse. 

Harry followed the pressure Blaise placed there and rocked his hips against his groin even as his hands scrabbled with the buttons on the Blaise’s shirt. 

Ripping it open when he became too impatient to undo the last few remaining buttons he moaned deep in his throat as his hands met warm smooth flesh. 

Blaise’s answering hard squeeze to his cheeks brought his mind back somewhat from the spiralling sensations and he managed to find the first stair with his foot. Blindly leading them up the first flight. 

Harry pushed Blaise against the banister on the first floor and divested him completely of his shirt. Completely uncaring as it fluttered down to the ground floor, he let his eyes roam unabashedly over Blaise’s muscular frame. He wet his lips and grinned back at a smirking Blaise before long fingered hands reached for his belt and smooth lips covered his once more. 

Harry was aware of the sound of his belt hitting the floor and his hands busied themselves with similar item around Blaise’s waist. His belt hitting several steps as they made their way up the next flight. 

Harry made the mistake of trying to toe off his shoes and climb at the same time and he brought them both crashing down on the next landing. Blaise chuckled as he caught a hold of the rail and of Harry, saving them from harm, before reclining him back on the floor. 

Harry bit his lip in a grin and Blaise growled at the sight before crashing their mouths back together. His body covering Harry’s on the antique rug in the hall. His tongue sweeping hotly into Harry’s mouth. Harry groaned and kicked off his shoes, wrapping his legs around Blaise’s waist as he did so. Blaise rose up pulling Harry with him and slammed him into the wall. Gaining a few muttered complaints from the nearby portraits. 

Blaise’s hands roamed over Harry’s legs and yanked his socks off, sending them flying over his shoulder, Harry didn’t care to see where they landed. He then slid them under Harry’s shirt and pulled the garment over his head. Breaking their kiss only momentarily before resuming it. 

“Where,” he muttered into Harry’s mouth. 

“Bedroom,” Harry gasped back, pulling back from the kiss for a moment, “Two doors. That one,” he indicated with his head. Blaise glanced down the hall and nodded. Wrapping one arm around Harry’s waist and the other behind his head to bring his lips back to his own. He started down the hall. 

Harry felt the cool wood of the door on his back and he let go of Blaise’s neck with one hand to grope for the doorknob. The door swung open behind him and Blaise walked inside only to release his grip on Harry so that he fell onto the bed with a flump.

Harry was panting as he looked up at Blaise. His mouth going dry as he took him in. Blaise’s hands were on his fly and he was kicking off his shoes. Harry quickly divested himself of his jeans and scooted back on the bed as he watched Blaise do the same. He watched as Blaise peeled off his trousers to reveal tight black pants. Harry swallowed heavily. 

Blaise crawled onto the bed. Eyes burning with lust and emotion and Harry reached for him. Their mouths met messily and Harry revelled in the feeling of Blaise’s tight muscles under his hands. Blaise’s arms framed Harry against the mattress and his body pressed against him heavily. Harry slid a hand down Blaise’s back to slip under the waistband of Blaise’s pants. Causing the man to pull back from the kiss as he looked down at Harry. 

“What do you want, amore?” he asked huskily. 

Harry flushed a little at being questioned so openly. “I want, erm, I mean, can I..?” he trailed off but Blaise seemed to understand what he was asking for as he grinned and rolled over. Pulling Harry between his legs as he did so.

“Anything you want, tesoro.” 

Harry balanced on his knees as he leant up to kiss Blaise. One hand fumbling in the drawer beside the bed. Cursing internally before the familiar bottle smacked into his hand. 

He started to trail his kisses down Blaise’s neck, nipping lightly at his skin as he moved slowly down that magnificent body. Peeking between his lashes he watched as Blaise put his hands behind his head and met Harry’s eyes. Harry felt a heady rush as he hooked his fingers into Blaise’s pants and pulled them from his body. Blaise’s cock bouncing free of its confines at last. 

Harry’s first thought as he saw it was that Old Gertie was onto something with her long fingers theory. Blaise bent one leg at the knee. Pulling his foot back towards his arse invitingly. 

Reaching with careful fingers, Harry cupped the erection in front of him, eliciting a groan from Blaise in response. 

Harry shook the oil in his hand to warm it a little and then poured some directly onto Blaise, using it to slick his way as he continued to stroke him. The oil ran down over and around Blaise’s balls and Harry quickly capped the lid and halted its progress with his other hand. Using both hands he began to slowly tease his partner before circling one finger at Blaise’s entrance. 

Receiving a nod to his questioning glance, Harry pressed his finger inside and bit back a filthy moan at the pressure he felt surrounding. Blaise had no such compunctions, and he actively pushed down to take more of Harry’s finger.

Harry tried to hold back and prepare his lover without hurrying, but Blaise’s insistent urging had him pressing in another finger quickly. Harry shuffled forward, trapping his hand between them as he wrapped the other around both erections. Harry gasped at the sensation and Blaise thrust his head back into the pillow as he arched into Harry’s hand. 

“Harry,” Blaise groaned aloud, “Harry, come on, I don’t need much.” 

Harry nodded, unable to say anything as he pulled his fingers out of Blaise. The other keening lowly at the loss. 

He grabbed the oil again and ensured he was slicked up, pinching at the base of his cock to try and stave off his orgasm for a bit longer. 

It seemed to be for naught though as he pushed inside Blaise. Harry dropped his head onto Blaise’s collarbone and fought his body for control.

“Fuck,” he gasped harshly. Blaise’s hand made its way into his hair and he was yanked into a bruising kiss. With care and paying attention to any signs Blaise might make. Harry began to move.

The tight walls of Blaise’s body clenched around him and Harry rocked gently into his lover. Blaise startled gasp a moment later made him grin and pick up speed and he felt Blaise’s hands tighten on his body even as his eyes rolled up with a moan. 

Harry tried to keep it going for as long as he could, but it had been so long since the last time he’d done this, and longer still since he had cared for someone even remotely close to the feelings he had for Blaise that he was soon overwhelmed. Reaching down to take Blaise’s cock in hand, he felt a hand cover his. 

Meeting Blaise’s eyes as they rocked and moved together finished Harry and he spilled himself inside of Blaise. His lover following suit and covering their hands a few pulls later. 

Harry collapsed upon Blaise’s larger body, uncaring of the mess between them for the moment and he met Blaise’s goofy grin with one of his own. 

“That was-,” Blaise said, trailing off with a satisfied hum.

Harry’s grin widened, “Yeah.”

They lay quietly for a moment, catching their breath before Blaise rolled them over, Harry’s sticky cock slipping out as he did and he pulled Harry into the cradle of his arms. Harry’s back to his front. 

Harry muttered cleaning spells under his breath as Blaise tugged at the covers and they fell asleep wrapped up in one another.

Harry’s last coherent thought was that this was a good way to start vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo? Did you like it? Am I forgiven for the extreme tardiness that is this update? :D  
> Love Ariel


End file.
